1-4-3 aka I-love-you
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: One day, just a normal happy day. Someone wrote '143' on Fine's desk. SHINE, ONE- SHOT (P.S: Yeah, i got '1-4-3 from Henry ft Amber, i love that song!)


**ONE-SHOT! SHINE THIS TIME! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

_When Fine-Rein-Shade-Bright were all 14-15 years old. One day, just a normal happy day. Someone wrote **143 **on Fine's desk._

**Fine's pov**

School was already over, but i forgot my schoolbag! Fine, no baka! I hit my head playfully, and walked over to my desk. I packed my things and was about to go home, but something caught my attention.

**143 **Someone wrote that on my desk, with a permanent marker. How do i know that the person wrote it with a permanent marker? Does this make you believe me? I held an permanent marker in my hand, it was on the ground.

I noticed that the person who made this was in a hurry, because the cap of it was missing. Oh there it is, it was under the desk besides mine. Now that i notice it, that's Shade's desk. And his school bag is also still here. Maybe i should ask him what 143 means! I hope it isn't about math, i suck at math! :(

I walked outside with Shade's school bag in my left hand. [Insert thunder sound] Ugh, just my luck. It's raining, damn it! I forgot my umbrellla! Great, what do i do now? I looked around, i saw no one that i know. Most of the students must be already home, and i also forgot my Phone at home! So i can't call mom, dad or Rein!

Now i'm hoping that either Bright or Shade is here. I don't care who, but at least one of them. I waited 10 minutes, and the rain hasn't stopped yet, and i also didn't say one of the guys. Fine... I guess i should run to Shade's home and then to mine.

I stepped in the rain, i looked behind me. Just you know, i just wanted to make sure i didn't see one of the guys. No one, i guess i should run then. I turned around and was about to run but, something fell on me. I lifted up the thing that fell on my head, it was someones jacket!

I looked besides me, it's .. ."Bright!" I yelled happily! He smiled, "Hey, Fine! Why do you have Shade's schoolbag?" "Oh , this? Shade forgot his school bag in class, has he already gone home yet?" "Iie.." "Great, do you know where he is?" "Iie.." "Sure?" "hai."

"Argh!? What do i do know? I als can-" Before i finished my sentence i got an idea, and then looked at Bright, who is getting wet because he seemed to not have an umbrella too. "W-what is it?" "Do you know what 143 means?" "143?" Bright repeated, i nodded. "Sorry, Fine. I don't know." He gave me a sad smile, and patted my head before he walked away.

"H-hey, where are you going?!" I yelled "Home! You can give my jacket back tomorow!" He yelled back. "Mou~... ARIGATOU, Bright!" "YOU'RE WELCOME!" I smiled at him. He's such a gentleman! And so kind, i get my sister Rein has a crush on him.

I then ran to Shade's home, luckily it wasn't that for from the school. I arrived at his home, and knocked on the door. Also.. Now i remember that i have not gone to Shade's home, like... Ever, and i also didn't met his parents.

The sound of a door opening broke my thoughts, an beautiful blue haired lady had opened the door. "Oh, hello there." She smiled at me, i smiled back "Hello, i'm Fine Minami. I came here to bring Shade's schoolbag, which he forgot. Is he home?" I asked and gave Shade's schoolbag to the lady.

"Thank you dear. I'm Moon Malia, Shade's mother. And he's home at moment, do-." She stopped talking as she noticed how drenched i am "Oh my, Fine-chan! Come in hurry, you might catch a cold if you stay outside!" She said and pulled me inside!

Before i knew it i was inside Shade's house and sat on a rocking chair nearby a fire place, Shade's mother layed an warm cover over me. And she also gave me warm chocolate! Yum!

I drank of the hot chocolate "Shade! Your girlfriend is here!" I heard Shade's mother yell, i blushed. We aren't going out! I should have said i was a classmate! Damn it..

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Shade yelled back from upstairs. "Really?!" "Yeah!" "Then why does she look like the girl in the picture you have on last page of your dairy!" I blushed again, Shade had a picture of me? Pfftt... And he keeps a dairy? XD

"MOM!" "Oops! Sorry!" "Is she still there?!" "Who? Fine-chan?! Yeah!" "WhAT?! Fine's here?!" After that i heard a lot of noise upstairs, like someone falling of of bed. Then followed by someone coming of the stairs.

I was still drinking the warm chocolate and looked up again, i saw Shade looking at me! I got startled because of him and choked on my warm chocolate.

"Whoa, are you alright?!" "*cough* *cough* Y-yeah, i think." "Great." He smiled.. He sat back on the couch.. "So.. What are doing here?" "I just brought your schoolbag here, you forgot it." "Now that you mention it, i thought i was missing something." I nodded.

"Also..." "Hm?" "What does 143 mean?" "143?" He repeated, i nodded. Deja vu? XD "Don't you mean, One- four- three?" He said and smirked. "No, 143. That's what was written on my desk." He chuckled, "Fine, say the numbers that you see, one by one."

I didn't understand why. .. But did was he said." One- Four - Three.. Why did i have to say it?" "Do you know what 'One-four-three' means?" I shook my head "No?" He smiled and patted the seat next to him on the couch.

I pointed to myself and he nodded, i stood up and walked over tot he couch and sat besides him. Shade took the warm chocolate from me and put it on a coffee table. He also took the blanked off me and put them behind my back, he whispered. "I love you~ " in my ear.

I blushed.. "N-nani?" He chuckled again... "One - four - three. Means... I - Love - You." And then... He kissed me. It was a sweet gentle kiss, we broke the kiss. "Do you love me too?" I blushed even brighter then just a few minutes ago.

"Baka.. I've loved you from the beginning." And slapped him playfully, he laughed and hugged me. "Oh~ Oh~ Oh~" We heard.. It was Shade's mother behind an couch opposite of the one we are sitting on. She smiled sweetly at me "Told you my son and your daughter loved each other, now pay up."

"Mom, Dad?!" I yelled as my parents stood up from their hidding place. "You know, Fine. We acctually hid your phone somewhere, and we had also hid your umbrella." "And i had told Milky she had to put Shade's schoolbag back in his classroom. And she also wrote 1-4-3 on your desk."

"So.. This was all..." The three parents smilled. "Our doing." i sweat dropped. Shade kissed my cheek. "But you aren't mad, right?" I smiled at him and pecked his lips. "Of course not." "Awwww~ " .. . .. "What?"

"You guys ruined their moment!" Rein yelled also from behind the couch. "Rein?!" She smiled and waved at us. "Are you also involved with this?" She shook her head "Not at all, i just followed our parents." She said and pointed to them, they sweat dropped.

Later that night, we stayed in Shade's house and had a family dinner. It was the best night of my life! And now i know what 143 means! Ja ne!

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this one-shot about SHINE! :D**

**Review and favorite, maybe? :3  
**


End file.
